Olympia School of Academics, Arts, and Athletics-Gifted High School AU
by amanderg
Summary: A Series of short stories about the characters of Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus in a gifted high school. This project is being done in collaboration with my friend Franki.
1. Info behind the characters

Each student is extremely gifted in one of three areas: arts, academics, or athletics

Olympia's School of Academics, Arts, and Athletics (Tri-A or Olympia Tri-A for short)

Luna-Senior

one of the "Triple Threat Twins" *not actually twins*

Random tumblr (shit-posts but also music and stuff) has a instagram account just of A cappella videos

first cousins with Will

BFFs with April

dating Travis

fucking can't stand Octavian cause he keeps bringing up that one thing she said in like sixth grade

Doesn't know her bae keeps putting paper spiders in Annabeth's locker

Drum major

Accidentally starts doing everyone's job when bringing injured band kids to the nurse "Luna, we got this" "hold on I'm almost done" *finishes treating the kid and leaves*

A total mom

Talents:

Arts: Music

Academics: social sciences

Athletics: archery

Will-Sophomore

Helps in the nurse's office

Memer

one of the "Triple Threat Twins" *not actually twins*

first cousins with Luna

dating Nico

people always ask him if has a crush on Nico just to see him blush (it's adorbs)

a total dad

Talents:

Arts: Poetry

Academics: biology/life sciences

Athletics: basketball and volleyball

April-Senior

Knows Travis has been putting spiders in Annabeth's locker but doesn't tell (they have a deal)(April cuts out the spiders for him)

Is known for being nice

Plant/self-help blog

Memer

Helps in the nurse's office and front office

known as the grandma who hands out cookies on the first and last days of school

BFFs with Luna

Color guard captain

Talents:

Academics: biology/life sciences

Athletics: Track and field and color guard

President of Eco club

Percy-Junior

dating Annabeth

part of the school POWER COUPLE (scarily hot)

Completely oblivious that Nico had a crush on him (until Nico told him)

Sarcastic shit head

tumblr shit-poster

Bro with Jason

Is still made fun of for his stupid skater phase

Still called "Supreme Lord of the Bathroom" after a toilet exploded when Clarisse tried to give him a swirly

Is used as an example to not bully people in that bathroom (that bathroom is completely avoided since then)

Talents:

Athletics: swimming and fencing (and literally everything water related)

Academics: marine sciences and public speaking

Annabeth-Junior

dating Percy

part of the school POWER COUPLE (scarily hot)

Tells everyone the horror story of the Toilet Water

Wishes people would stop shoving spider-cutouts in her locker and when she finds whoever is doing it, she will kill them

BFF with Piper

tumblr fact-blogger

Has a cousin who like randomly starts visiting junior year that no one has ever heard of (everyone calls him Kurt)

Talents:

Academics: literally everything

Athletics: soccer and martial arts

Super competitive (esp with Reyna)

Junior class president

Grover-Junior

BFFs with Percy

Has known Annabeth forever and got her to apply for the school

Talents:

Arts: music

Academics: biology

In Eco club

Juniper-Junior

Aesthetic/Plant blog

Bro with Percy

IS REALLY NICE ALL THE TIME

dating Grover

in Eco club

Talents:

Arts: singing

Academics: plant science

Athletics: cross-country

Ethan-Junior

Dating Clarisse

Blind in one eye

Clarisse-Junior

Dating Ethan

BFFs with Silena

Silena-Alumna

Dating Charlie

BFFs with Clarisse

The old Power Couple

Charlie-Alumnus

dating Silena

The old Power Couple

Luke-Alumnus

Transferred to and graduated from rival fine arts

No one knows what he's doing these days

Annabeth, Thalia, and Luna both had things for him

Talents:

Academics: Debate team

Athletics: fencing

Thalia-Alumna

Transferred to an All-girls school

Travis- Senior

Dating Luna

"Tight" with the Dean

Prank-viner (w/ Connor)

Has been sticking paper spiders in Annabeth's locker since they got there

Runs messages for the front office (only because they get in trouble a lot)

"Class clown"

Talents:

Athletics: Track and field

Academics: Chemistry

Connor- Junior

"Tight" with the Dean

Prank viner w/Travix

Has been sticking paper spiders in Annabeth's locker since they got there

Runs messages for the front office (because they get in trouble a lot)

"Class clown"

Talents:

Athletics: Track and field

Academics: Physics

Nico- Freshman

Whenever people ask him about Will, he gets blushy and it makes him angry (Will thinks its adorable)

Dating Will

Dark aesthetic tumblr

Had a super-obvious crush on Percy that EVERYONE (except Percy) knew about

In GSA (Gay-Straight Alliance)

Talents:

Academics: History and language arts

Bianca-Sophomore

Transferred to an All-girls school

Rachel- Junior

Has a "relationship book" that says who's gonna go out with who (she's always right)

deviantART queen and insta-artist

Always making bets with Octavian (and 9/10 times she wins)

Has seizures sometimes and has to go to the hospital (so she's barely ever there)

Talents:

Arts: art (literally always covered in paint or pencil smudges)

Jason- Sophomore

Doesn't understand social media (follows everyone)

Super hot but also a huge dork (esp after getting glasses)

Amazed by finally being able to see clearly "I CAN SEE LEAVES"

Doesn't get jokes or pop references first go around (or at all sometimes) (and when he does he's like Steve Rogers and they laugh cause he just unknowingly made a ref)

Doesn't understand why everyone laughs at him (he's a big nerd)

Really relates to Captain America

actual grandpa

Everyone had a crush on him freshman year (he didn't notice)

Really bad at taking selfies

dating Piper

Talents:

Academics: Constitution team, government

Athletics: Baseball

Sophomore class rep

Leo- Sophomore

DIY/How-To youtube (most of them don't work for others)

Once blew up the chem lab

Accidentally lights things on fire (is no longer allowed to use anything that gives off heat)(not even to change the air conditioning temperature)

dating foreign exchange student Calypso

Talents:

Arts: shop

Academics: math (geometry) and physics

Piper- Sophomore

Looks good ALL THE TIME

Accidentally competes with Drew on everything

dating Jason

BFFS with Annabeth

selfie QUEEN

Practically Insta-famous for her "messy beauty"

Talents:

Arts: Film and acting

Academics: Debate team and public speaking

Reyna- Junior

Fitness insta/tumblr/twitter

Had a thing for Jason her sophomore year

Talents:

Academics: Literally everything

Athletics: tennis

Super competitive (esp with Annabeth)

Junior class vice president

Drew- Sophomore

Gossip-twitter

Has a youtube channel for makeup tutorials

Octavian- Senior

Fuckboy

Complains on twitter a lot

out to fucking get Luna cause of a promise she made him in sixth grade (that she would go with him to the next school dance and never did)

Enjoys ripping up other people's property (especially the underclassmen)

Gets yelled at alot for being a complete ass (mostly by April and Luna)

Always making bets with Rachel (loses 9/10 times)

Talents:

Literally nothing fuck him (dad just runs the school)

Hazel- Freshman

cinnamon roll

dating Frank

Talents:

Academics: History and language arts

Arts: 3D art

Frank- Sophomore

cinnamon roll

dating Hazel

Talents:

Athletics: literally everything (except track)

Good at literally anything he puts his mind to

Calypso- ?

Works in nurse's office

Exchange student from Sicily

Percy was supposed to be her guide around school but he had early practice and Leo filled in for him

no knows what grade she's in

only talks to Leo

dating Leo


	2. Stories from the First Day

**WORK IN PROGRESS**

 **"Calypso"**

While she enjoyed getting to see new places and meet new people, there was one thing she couldn't hate more: the first day of school. She had hoped that this one would have gone a bit differently but so far things hadn't gone as planned.

It was 7:45 am, only 15 minutes until first class and her assigned student guide wasn't there yet. She checked her phone, hoping for a "sorry, I'm running late text" from him, but there was nothing. Is it possible he forgot about her? She hadn't talked with him in a while but surely he didn't forget. Why couldn't she just have one first day where she knew at least one person?

At 7:55 a scrawny kid with crazy brown curls and an elvish face burst into the office. "Are you Calypso?" he asked.

"Yea, and who are you?" she replied, sizing up the boy. Whoever this kid was, there's no way he was Percy Jackson.

"I'm Leo," he said as he fumbled for a piece of paper out of his pocket, "I'm gonna be your student guide."

"You? What about Percy?"

"Oh, he can't make it," he paused, thinking of the reason, "swim practice...or maybe it was fencing."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense" she sighed "so where to first?"

Of all the people to get paired with, she got what seemed to be the dorkiest boy in the whole school. Why couldn't it have been Percy? He might have a girlfriend already but as least he was easy on the eyes.

Maybe it was because of the constant moving, or maybe her inner hopeless-romantic, but it seemed Calypso fell for the first guy she met at every new school she went to. But those had all been young men with decent cheek bones. This Leo was still just a boy, still squishy-faced from the first half of puberty. She was not going to fall for him, this trend of heartache would no longer distract her from her studies.

 **"The Triple Threat 'Twins'"**

First day might seem fun, seeing old friends, and making new ones, but today was a repeat of the worst thing ever: having to explain for the MILLIONTH time that she and Will aren't actually twins. Yes, they are called the Triple-Threat-Twins but that's because they look a like and have talents covering the three A's, academics, arts, and athletics. Explaining to new students wasn't so bad. It was the returning students who always forgot.

"Hey Luna! Hey Will!" called a familiar voice as a dark-haired guy zoomed past Luna's car, late for whatever early class or practice he had.

"Percy! I thought you were gonna start this year off right!" Will shouted as he got out of the car.

"That was the plan!" he replied before he disappeared into the school.

Luna sighed as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulder and grabbed her flute before closing the door. "I don't know how he does it. He is late almost everyday since he got here and still hasn't gotten in trouble for it."

Will shrugged and they headed to the building.

When they entered is when it they really started.

"Luna, I didn't know you had a brother!" said a freshman she didn't really know.

"They look like twins..." another responded.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Will," she'd always respond, making sure she put extra emphasis on "cousin." This would be repeated at least ten times through the day, by her, and sometimes by her previous teachers who were seeing this play out for the fourth year in a row. But this time was going to be the last time, because in less than nine months, she'd finally graduate and be done with high school.

 **"Hi, I Don't Know What I'm Doing."**

Percy had really hoped that at least for the first day, Coach Hedge wouldn't hold practice over, but much to his disappointment, he did. It was the first day and he was already going to be late to his first class. Sure the teacher would understand, but it wasn't the best first impression you could give.

He wiped sweat from his brow as he ran from the gym to the arts hallway, quickly switching to a brisk walk whenever he caught sight of a teacher. Guess attempting to look nice wouldn't happen with the amount of running around and practicing he did in the mornings.

Finally he got to the class. He handed his hall pass to the teacher and quickly sat down in the first empty seat he saw. Since the tables were arranged into groups of fours, he found himself sitting with a small, brown girl with golden curls, and a large Asian boy that looked like some kind of baby-man.


	3. Five Times Rachel Won The Betting War

**WIP**

 **(written by my friend Franki, who I am working with on this project)**

 **The First Time**

Rachel had already made herself known as the [..] within her first year. She called out relationships that she thought were bound to happen, and most eventually did. Her reputation got higher and higher as the months passed and everyone went to the clairvoyant to ask if their relationships would last. Everyone except for one. Octavian didn't appreciate an underclassman stealing his thunder. _He_ was the guy that everyone came to for relationships. He wasn't the best at times, but he wasn't the worst. He had to confront this freshman and show her who was boss. He started getting obsessive. He would follow her. He knew her schedule, her locker, knew who she hung out with, and he even knew when she was likely go to the bathroom.

One day, when he was prowling around in the hallway on his student aid duty, he saw her. He intercepted her. She startled when she saw the pale boy trying to loom over her, and she raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Look.. I can help you with whatever relationship problem you have, but can you let me pee first?"

He snarled at her, but she couldn't tell if it was intentional or if that's just what his face looked like.

".. Dude? Can I go pee?" She asked again, wondering what his problem was. She tried to sidestep him and get to the sanctuary of the disgusting smelling bathrooms that reeked of cheap perfume and moldy tiles. He stepped in front of her and straightened up.

"I don't like you treading on my territory," he said, his pale brows furrowing.

"Excuse me?" Rachel responded, thoroughly confused how the girls bathroom is his territory. "The bathroom is your territory?"

 **The Second Time**

Rachel slammed her huge binder on the table. The blonde boy beside her flinched (...). He looked up at her and glared. "You won't win this time. I know what I'm doing and I know exactly how this is going to play out."

Sitting down, Rachel rolled her eyes and started flipping through the binder. Without looking at him, she questioned, "Oh yeah? And how's it going to play out this time?" Looking up at him and smirking for a second before looking back down, she found the page she was looking for. [Insert couple here]

Octavian, still glaring at her, puffed his chest out and responded proudly, "First, they'll make eye contact." Rachel rolled her eyes and was about to interrupt. "No! Listen. I'm right this time Rachel, you'll see. As I was saying, they'll make eye contact, but she'll trip and he'll laugh at first, then when he sees how distressed she is, he'll go over and help. Then a bunch of fluffy stuff in the middle. Then they'll fall in love. Then they'll end tragically in a horrifying death."

Rachel stayed silent. Octavian beamed proudly. Rachel sighed and in an exasperated tone replied, "You say that about every single couple, Octavian. This isn't some lame rom-com. This is a high school." Octavian deflated visibly.

"You'll see. It'll happen."

"It won't happen because you're being unrealistic."

"If I say the same thing enough times, something will happen. I also have a few tricks up my sleeve," he rolled up his long sleeves to reveal his pale bony arms. Rachel was unimpressed, but intrigued.

"What are you planning?" she asked, obviously riveted. Octavian looked proud and he took out one of the plushies he stole from a freshman.

Tearing it apart, he smiled, "I paid someone to run into her and make her drop her books."

"It doesn't count if you do it yourself!"  
"It does too!


End file.
